FourTris No War
by IfYouNeedSomething.ASK
Summary: Divergent FourTris fluff. I don't own book. No war. Eric, Peter, Prior Family not dead. Al (unfortunately) Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent, Yada Yada Yada. This is my first Fan fiction so don't hate. Thank you for your time.**

 **P.S. Please review.**

Everyone is packed in the cafeteria cheering and hollering. It takes me A few seconds to revise but once I look again I relies, I CAME IN FIRST! Chris runs over to squeeze me till I break.

"CONGRATS YOU GOT FIRST!" she squeals in my hear. I put my hand over it to slightly block the sound ,but it still hurts my ear.

I hug Will, Lynn, Uriah, and the rest of our friends. Then out of the corner of my Eye I see Tobias. I walk towards him.

"Do you think a hug will Give us away?" Tobias Asks.

"You know what?" I smile " I don't really care."

I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. I put my arm around his neck to pull him closer. We break and we look around to see are friends jaws dropped. I blush, "GOD DAMN IT ABNEGATION ME!" I scold my self, but Tobias stands there cooly.

Christina is the first one to speak "TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW!" and she drags me out of the cafeteria. I see everyone questioning Four in the back round.

We spend what fells like hours taking about how Me and four became ,well, a thing. As much of torture it fells like i enjoy thinking about us, Tobias and me. As I get lost in thou Chris says "So have you guys , you know?" and I find myself turning red again.

"No." I try and say with the little confidence a scrawny 12 year old can say they have.

"Oh, right afraid of intimacy. Forgot." and the conversation is very acquired after.

Then the conversation returns to the light hearted girl talk. After 15 more minutes everyone comes back into dorms and Eric tells us to pack. we all pack with little to no conversation, and we go to sleep waiting to see what tomorrow holds for us.

***********PAGE BREAK!********************

Everyone is walking to the pit to choses jobs and Chris asks " What job do you think you'll chose?"

"I'm Thinking of being a initiate trainer and tattoo artist with Tori. What about you?"

" Fashion Designer and a initiate trainer." Chris pauses and adds " Hey I forgot to tell you but at 10 tonight Zeke is having a candor dauntless party. We can meet at 4 to get ready!"

I groan and agree. Before we know it were at the pit Max stands in from of a screen with jobs plastered all over it. We all clump over in front of the board and I see Tobias standing next to Max as he says his 4 minute speech that no one ever listens to.

"Ok, Tris please step forward" Max yells over a symphony of snoring. I walk up and punch in The jobs I want.

"Here is your apartment key." Max tells me, then I walk over to Tobias.

"You Know about Zekes party right?" He whispers, I know he didn't mean it, but his lips tickled my ear making me smile. I nod. We watch as Uriah choses Initiate trainer and control room worker, like his brother. Lynn choses, Marline choses, then Peter, then Will, then Christina. Will and Chris asked to share a apartment. As well as Uriah and Marline.

"YOUR DISMISSED" Max yells and walks off.

"See everyone tonight!" Zeke yells over the crowd. Everyone cheers. Before I can even think Tobias picks me up and slings me over his back and runs around like a mad man. We all laugh as we split up into different directions. Tobias drops me and I run over to Chris.

"Chris, guess what! We can use my apartment as a training room/designing area for you and Marline! I'm planning to move in with tobias." I mutter the last part but she still seems exited. She hugs me then runs over to Marline to tell her, she also chose fashion designer. I walk back over to Tobias and hug him. Everyone has accepted us. Or is to scared to say other wise.

"Can I move in with you?" I whisper I'm his ear.

"No." He says sarcastically.

I punch him in the shoulder. "Well then your going to have to move out." I say smirking.

"Fine how about the first person to get to my apartment gets it." I say as he is squeezing me a little tighter.

"ok"

"Really?" I don't let him answer and i kiss him, he is about to shift his hands and i take the opportunity to run,

"OH NO YOU DIDNT!" He yells smirk painted on his face as he runs after me.

I reach his Apartment and rush to open the door slamming behind me and proud;y walking to the couch as the door whips open and he chases me around his apartment. I run into the kitchen thinking I'll be safe. Before I know it 2 muscular hands are fixed on my waist, and a masculine chuckle fills my ears. He turns me around and pins me to a wall behind me. His deep blue eyes stare into mine.

"I still won" I say cockily.

"Maybe I have you just where I want you." He smirks

"But then you get a mushy after I kiss you and I can run away again." Is my cunning reply.

"Are you sure?" He says while pinning me harder coming closer to my face.

"Your not very nice" I say making a fake pout.

"Look who's talking" He smirks

"I could be nice if i wanted to be" I say frowning

"I'd like to see you try" He whispers in my ear.

" very good looking" I whisper back.

He smirks " I think I like this nice thing."

Before I can make a come back he kisses me, letting go of my hand he pinned on the wall moving them to my waist making sure I don't run away again. My hands meet his hair and neck. Not even 30 seconds pass and we hear,

"TRISSSSSSSSSSSS!" Christina, bursting in the apartment, as we break out kiss, Tobias frowning. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything" She says as she wriggles her eyebrows, we glare at her.

"Christina, please be nicer to my girlfriend this round of torture please" he says in "instructor Four" voice.

I smile at him, Christina pouts then says "Fine" pulling us apart and dragging me to go shopping.

************PAGE BREAK******************** (sorry)

"TRIS! Your coming into this store right not!" Christina yells at the top of her lungs, we get weird looks. I'm acting and pouting like a child that doesn't want to eat their veggies. But I don't want to go into 'Dauntless Secret'. The name makes me shiver in fear. Lingerie, thats it nothing more. But it still scares me.

"But I don't want to" I pout, crossing my arms.

"In Dauntless or candor If you don't do something you take a layer off you need nice underwear if your going to be a pansy cake. Don't tell Uriah I said that" She says Frustrated

"But their our friends do I have to"

"YES FOUR WILL BE THEIR"

"Fine" I mumble pulling the hundreds of bags from other stores we have.

The second we walk in I see Christina looking at a bra with 1 million straps. She takes one off the rack bringing it over to me. I stand bug eyed.

"If you won't say anything I'm not going to help you"

" No" I say clear as day

"To bad" Chris says handing me the bra.

I take the bra and walk to the dressing room. I immediately don't know how to put it on and Yell to Chris, who is standing outside of the room "Is there directions for this thing?"

"Never mind, lets try another one" She says frustrated. I walk out of the dressing room with the bra looking like a tornado on the hanger. Christina drags me towards the sale rack and pulls out a black lace set of bra and underwear. She ushers me to ry it on. I growl in frustration. It fits. I take one look in the mirror. The 'Push up' Bra (what Christina calls it)makes me look older that 12! Wow, No Stop this is gross no one will ever think you pretty I scold myself.

I Change back to my regular cloths and walk out I frown and nod. I can tell Chris feels triumphant. she smiles and we pay. The trudge to her apartment is torture itself when you carrying 50 bags.

when we get their she shuffles through the bags and hands me a tight dress, leggings, tights, a tank top, the bra and under wear, and some other layers. I Look at her confused.

"You want to be clothed by the end of the game wear layers." She says sternly "But Make sure you don't look like an Eskimo." She laughs as I stomp off to the bath room. Luckily she kicked Will out earlier. I walk out fully clothed in all of the many layers. Im kind of happy I'm hiding under them but I avoid the thought.

Chris Screams as I come out.

"WHAT?!" I ask worried

"YOU HAVE AN ASS!" She Looks so startled like she found a 100 dollar bill on the floor. I just roll my eyes. I look at my watch. Its only 8:00. The party Is at 10:00. Christina knows. I stare at her. Her devilish smile pierces my soul.

"Makeup Time!" She says finally.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as she drags me into a swarm of powders and pigments. After the end of it I look in the mirror. She did a good job. I have a dark grey eyeshadow with eyeliner. A plum Lipstick and a light blush.

"I know, you don't look like your 12 anymore" She teases. I glare at her and check my watch again. Its 9:55. Perfect timeing. And we walk to Zekes apartment.

***************PAGE BREAK!*********(sorry I know their annoying)

We don't bother to nock the door. With music blaring and the smell of alcohol lingering like a shadow we know none would hear it. A symphony of laughs and music flushes through as we enter. Chris smirks and looks super cool about it. But I stand awkwardly. In Abnegation we never had parties, or get togethers. Dinner was silent. No questions asked. I look around to see a crowded apartment with bottles and cups littering the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias. Its too loud but I make out Christina saying something about Finding Will, so I let her to her adventure and walk towards Tobias. He is sitting on a couch. Dauntless girls swooning over him. All of them beautiful, and curvy, and not 12. I shyly sit next to him. I hear snarls. Tobias lifts me up and places me on his lap. The side of my chest leaning against his muscular torso. He kisses my cheek. The smell of beer lingers on his teeth. The girls around us leave with an blunt rage. It was as if Tobias wanted them to see he was dating a 12 year old. Tears start to form in my eyes but they don't fall.

Tobias seems to notice so he shift so I'm facing him (but not straddling him)"What it is?" He says softly his lips brushing my ear as he whispers.

"I don't get it. You could have a Beautiful, curvy, strong women but you chose me. I Look like I'm in 6th grade!" The tears blur my vision but i just wipe them away before they fall. He chuckles, "what?" I ask

"Its the things you can't see That make you Beautiful. My deadly smart, nail tough Beatrice." He smiles a shy ,yet confident , kind of smile.

"ITS TRIS!" I yell in his ear.

He smiles and kisses me. We kiss for what seems like forever(but Im sure it was 5 seconds).

"IF I DIDNT PERSONALY INVITE YOU GET OUT! IM LOOKING AT YOU LADIES!" He says pointing to the same girls swooning over Tobias.

Before we get up I hear "You look good Tris"  
"Good, I'll wear layers more often" I say cunningly as I stand up. I hear him curse at himself. I smirk.  
"TIME TO PLAY" Zeke yells looking as exited as a toddler with a lollipop.

 **I will continue when I have 1 review and a few comments etc etc. \\\\\  
**

 **Need help coming up with dares please comment them and the next chapter will come out soon!**


	2. Please submit your ideas

I have been going through writers block. :(

I really can't think of many candor or dauntless stuff. I have an idea of a conflict but I can't find out what I need to do for the middle.

It would be huge help If you guys could help me come up with some.

Thanks to my viewers.


	3. Chapter 2

Blah blah blah i don't own Divergent yada yada yada.

Enjoy

"TIME TO PLAY" Zeke yells as exited as a toddler with a lollipop.

"MY APARTMENT MY RULES" Before he can continue Marline Tells Zeke to stop yelling or she'll poach him.

"Fine, Ok so classic candor or dauntless, If you refuse remove a pice of clothing. NO EXCEPTIONS. when your almost to fully naked GET OUT BECAUSE YOUR A FAILURE. Sorry I mean you have go home and think about why you came to dauntless. The game ends at 3 a.m. or when everyone leaves."

"Well, Lets Start then!" Christina yells.

"Oh If Uriah says pansy cake I Give you Permission to knock him out" Before Uriah can say anything Zeke just says "Ok, Marlene candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" with surprisingly no dough in her voice. we all look at her as if she's insane. Zee always has the worst dares behind me. Once I got Will to kiss Eric! Even though Christina got pissed we all had a laugh.

"I dare you to sit blind folded as we right stuff on your face." He says with an evil grin. Marlene releases her mistakes, but just shrugs and says.

"Ok, no permeant markers though"

"No promises" I say but Zeke already has her blindfolded before she can object. we take out a bunch of markers ( not permanent sadly) and draw stuff on her checks. When were done Uriah wrote "PANSYCAKE ALERT" on her forehead and we all have a devilish grin on our face. The blind fold comes off and Marlene freaks out when she she sees herself in the mirror.

"OK THE NEXT PERSONS GONNA GET IT! Dear Tris it was you who made the comment about the markers right. Well someones getting punished." She says in The strongest and most furious tone I jump. we all sit back down from the commotion and I wait to get my "punishment".

"Ok TRIS, Truth or dare" I pause knowing if i pick dauntless I'm screwed but i could be screwed either way.

"Tru-"

Before i can even finish Uriah blurts out "PANSY-" but Tobias punches him the arm making him squeal and pout.

"I can still take up the offer to knock you out" Tobias says in his "instructor-four" voice and hugs me protectively.

"Gah, fine, be that way" Marlene still pissed from the marker incident "were you thinking of dating other guys before Four?" She growls. I instantly blush and the arm Tobias put around me comes down and leaves a cold ghost of a feeling.

"uh…. no…um…well.." I stutter "No. But I heard Al talking to Will about how Al should ask me out, But that never seemed to happen." I hope that the extra part fulfilled Marlene's threats for my humiliation. I look over to see will shocked that I heard the conversation they had months ago. Then Tobias looks in my eyes to see if I'm lying. Im not. He places the hand back on my back and the game continues.

By the end of the game nearly everyone is drunk and early wearing cloths.

"Ok fouuurs Truttth orr daare." Shuana slurs ,obviously getting the effects of alcohol, then blacks out and falls on Lynns lap. She streaks and gets up.

"Game over or not I can only take so many hot messes. Im out" She says storming out. then rushing back in because she forgot her shirt. those of us even a little sober laugh and she blushes furiously.

"Ya me and Tris should go" I pout as he put his shirt back on. He gives me a low chuckle then adds "We wouldn't want those girls flocking back would we now." I huff as I put on layers on too and he again adds "Or those guys who were waiting you from the fridge." I give a confused look and then he continues "You didn't notice? huh." he end there and drags me out. He only had 2 beers so he is fairly sober. Luckily.

As we walk home I try to recall the "Guys by the fridge" Tobias was talking about. I remember the guys but they were just glaring at tobias. I figured they were upset he was the only thing the girls cared about.

"Well I was over getting a beer and they were saying something about "hot blond" and "Man he doesn't deserve her" and well you were the only blond their and the only one that was mine." blush releasing I was thinking out loud.

"Sorry…. uh…. I…" he just stops and looks into my eyes

"Don't be" Then he kisses me. I swear the moment lasts forever. Well until someone behind us starts to blurt out crying. We both snap our heads around and see one of the girls from the party crying and walking away. We both blurt out laughing by the time she has turned the corner (we are super nice, I know). Still in his grip I touch his check and he leans to kiss me again and I turn my head so he get a clear shot at my check. he growls at my ignorance. I flee from his arms and run at full speed to his apartment. No _our_ apartment. I rush inside and he fallows, slamming the door behind us.

"we better get some rest, we don't have work tomorrow. but you do on Monday." He gives me a soft kiss on the forehead and we split to get ready for bed.

Thanks for the support but i didn't use all of the suggestions I tried to without throwing off my own ideas.

I will continue using as many suggestion as you guys post.

I will accept any ideas you guys have and try to incorporate them.

The support is overwhelming. It helped me get through the block.

Also is there is deny other book you guys want me to wright fan fiction to wright about I'm all ears.

Im thinking about The Hunger Games.

Before i even knew about the Hunger Games me and my dad would go bow and arrow hunting so thats a fun fact about me.

Overall, thanks for your support and keep inspiring me =D


End file.
